User blog:Laurenloveseli/eClare Fan-fiction. Chapter 3
AUTHORS NOTE: So this chapter kind of sucks, lol. I promise you, the next chapter has Darcy! And some more suprises to come. I've already written tons of pages on my word thing, I just gotta fix them, haha. “Oh my gosh, seriously?” I was ecstatic. I haven’t seen Darcy since she left for Kenya. “Yup, she’s flying in on Friday. Isn’t this so exciting?!” my mom handed me a print out of the e-mail she had recieved. Darcy usually never sent e-mails because she could barely get access to the internet over there. Hey mom :) Hope everything’s going well back at home. We’re accomplishing so much here in Kenya, we're just finishing up some other projects. I’ve been really missing you guys lately, so I got permission to fly home on Friday and stay for two weeks. I attached my plane ticket info to this e-mail. I can’t wait to see you all! <3 Darcy I’ve changed so much since I last spoke to Darcy. My hair, my clothes, even my boyfriend. The last time I talked to Darcy I was still dating K.C. Then it hit me: mom and dad aren’t getting along and Darcy doesn’t know. I shook off that awful thought that they would fight in front of Darcy and bring her back into one of her depressions and asked my mom what time she would be home. “Her plane comes in at 11am.You’ll be in school. Me and your father also have to go somewhere around 2, so I guess it will be the two of you until around 7ish maybe?” my mom looked at my dad. ____________________________________________________________ The rest of the week was very uneventful, something very new for Degrassi. When Friday came, I was dying of excitement. When Eli came over to my locker that morning, I was giddy from excitement. I leaned over to kiss him when I remembered the rule once again. “So Darcy comes home today, I want you to meet her.” I told him. “Come with me after school.” “So I guess I’m meeting your parents too?” he started to look kind of nervous. “Nope, they’re going somewhere until dinnertime.” “Wait, the day their daughter comes home from Africa, they go out somewhere for hours? Doesn’t that seem weird to you?” I thought about it, and then I realized I had no idea where they were going. ______________________________ School ended, and I rushed Eli out to Morty. “Let’s go!” I said excitedly as I got into the passengers seat. “Alright, Edwards, slow down, your sister isn’t going anywhere.” Eli started up the engine and pulled out of Degrassi. “Do you mind if we stop at my house for a second? I really want to change out of the uniform.” Eli looked down at his red polo shirt. “Do we have to? I really want to see Darcy!” “Yes, we do.” Eli drove to his house and into his driveway. Eli and I got out of Morty. Eli fished his key out of his pocket and opened the front door. No one was home. Eli’s house was actually really dark. He led me to the living room that had black leather couches. It had a stained white carpet and dark red walls. There was a TV there too, with a video game system set up and connected to the TV. There was also some of Eli and Adam's comic books on the coffee table. “Stay here, I’ll be right back.” he left me alone in the room and ran up the stairs. I thought about it for a second, and realized I don’t know anything about Eli’s family or home life. I was curious. I needed some kind of excuse to get out of that living room to look around. I had no idea how. I was just sitting there, staring into space, when a voice came from behind me. “What are you doing?” Category:Blog posts